


You've Got One Night..

by NightStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightStyles/pseuds/NightStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've got one night alone with Harry Styles. What would you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got One Night..

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I got on [tumblr](http://llouteasdale.tumblr.com/post/72544596188/if-you-had-an-entire-night-with-harry-what-would-you-do). It's a self placement fic and I don't do those a lot but I thought this was fairly good. I wrote it while on hydrocodone and yeah. I hope you like it.

Harry and I have spent the night in a London club and as we leave the paps are outside snapping pictures and he protectively puts his arm around me, his hand squeezing low on my hip. I enjoy the feeling, feeling grounded not only by his safety but because I've had one or maybe three too many drinks in the club.

Harry has his hand tightly wrapped around me and guides me into the taxi that was already by the curb. He let me crawl in and laughed, his hand brushing my ass slightly. With us his is good friend Nick Grimshaw and Sam Teasdale. I think the pair are quite nice and we make small talk in the taxi until it drops Harry and I off at Ben Winston's house. I ask him if he really stilled lived in their attic and he laughs, telling me yes. We stumble our way up to the door and he used his key to get in, He obviously was a lot more intoxicated than I realized because it took him a few tries to get the key in the slot correctly. It makes me laugh as he tells me to shush as we make our way up the stairs and into the attic.

I take in the space Harry has been living the most. It was simple but yet it seemed so Harry. I take my shoes off by the door not wanting to be rude and even despite the alcohol I feel nervous. This is Harry after all. I bite by bottom lip as he walks in and turns on the desk lamp and wiggles his fingers on the pad of his MacBook. He puts some indie music on that I haven't heard of but I pretend I do to look cool. I watch him take his shirt from the back of his neck and pull it up, his necklaces clinking against his each other and finally resting on his tan skin. He tells me to come over to him and I do and he wraps his arm around my side and I feel nervous but excited at the same time.

I lean in and press my lips to his cheek. He made some stupid joke about missing and I tell him how original he is before his hand travels up from by side to my shoulder, to the side of my neck, bringing me in closer to him. I kiss him and it's the most unique taste I've ever tasted. It's alcohol mixed with mint and something that's just undeniably Harry. I run my fingers down his arms and trace the tattoos with my fingers, his skin raised just barely were the ink has marked his skin. I want to feel every inch of him. If I have just one night, I want to make it count for something.

His hand moves from my neck to my collar bones and down, his palm getting a handful of my breasts and squeezing slightly, kneading them with his longer fingers. I let out a light moan and all I can think about is the bed. How I want him to be on top of me, how I want to be on top of him. All the possibilities make me squeeze my thighs together. I hear him make a noise as his mouth finds mine, licking his way in and I'm surprised at how dominate he is with me. "Harry," I whisper before he's backing us up onto the bed. We break apart for a moment before I crawl onto the bed, laughing a bit as he undoes his pants, pulling them off and leaving them at the end of the bed.

I soon realize that I will have to take clothes off too and the idea makes me nervous. Naked in front of someone else? It wasn't like I hadn't before but some how it seemed so intimate. I hear him asking me to take my shirt off as he rubs his hands along my torso. I nod, agreeing as I quickly slipped my shirt over my head and I felt more exposed than ever. His fingers touch my skin and it lights my body on fire and I think I'm going to just explode from the sensation. I reach down, grabbing his hips and pulling him into me, adjusting us so he fit right against me and then I wrapped my legs around him. 

His lips peppered kisses against my neck and shoulders as his fingers ran up my ribcage and slipped under my bra. He worked easily, gently, and his fingers found my nipples, tweaking them slightly between his thumb and index fingers. I make a sound and arch my body up against his. I say his name and he pauses, pushing himself off me a little bit before I sit up and unhook my bra. I laugh a little bit and adjust us, making him lay down next to me as I move above him. My mouth finds his shoulders and I kiss down his skin, nipping and finding the hollow of his neck, biting and leaving a mark. He may be only mine for tonight but he was going to remember. 

A moan tumbles from his opened mouth and it's like adding gasoline to a fire. I want to draw more sounds out of him. I look up at him as my mouth travels down his body and I pay special attention to the moth on his upper stomach and trace the outline of it with my tongue. My hair tickles his stomach and he laughs, reaching down and sweeping it away and holding it at the top of my head. I move down further, my mouth leaving love bites as I go. I hook my fingers into his boxers, tugging them down and come face to face with something I'd imagined for quite some time. 

I spread his thighs apart and he makes a noise of satisfaction, knowing what's about to happen. I hear him utter my name and it nearly makes me fall apart inside. I grab the base of his cock and pump him a few times, getting him fully hard. I let my lips kiss up and down his shaft and I take in his taste. I close my eyes as my mouth moves to the head of his dick, licking the underside of it before taking it in my mouth. I suck on it, moving down as far as I can go. I run my hand down his thigh, grabbing at the fleshy inner part and squeeze, leaving nail marks. He makes a noise and I open my eyes, looking up at him. His head is back against the pillows and I can tell his mouth is open. 

I take my mouth off of him a second and make a remark about how I'm blowing him and the least he could do was watch or pretend to like it. He makes a mocked hurt face and grin before taking him in my mouth again. Harry is now on his elbows, watching me work his dick against my tongue. He lets the hair go on top of my head and moves his hand down to my cheek, feeling his cock slip back and forth against my cheek and for some reason there is nothing more arousing than knowing I'm getting him off. I hear him mumble a string of curses before he pulls on my hair slightly. It makes me stop and look up at him. I hear him mutter that he's going to come of I don't stop. 

Before I get a chance to respond I feel him move, moving me to my back and he grins. He tells me that I need to just lay back. I do as he says without question and lay back on the bed and he's alright half way down my body, his mouth leaving marks along the tops of my breasts. His hand as already found my wet slit and he drags his finger up and down it before he takes his index and ring finger, separating me and I feel the cold air hit me and I shudder. I hear him shushing me and I nodded, closing my eyes as I do so. His middle finger teases my clit before moving down and circling my entrance. He leans up and kisses me and I eagerly put my tongue in his mouth, finding his tongue and licking at it. 

Harry slips a finger into me and I cringe, gasping slightly but refusing to move my mouth from his. He nips at my bottom lip before he starts a rhythm with his hand. He breaks our kiss and I hear him panting, his hand working quickly to try and bring me to climax. I go a bit red at the feeling of him watching me but I don't comment and focus on his hand moving in and out of me quickly. I reach a hand up and grab a handful of hair, squeezing before I let it go and travel down his face with my fingers before my hand finally rests on his bicep. I feel myself tighten around his finger and I let out a breathy moan as I come on his hand. 

Harry makes a satisfied noise as he slowly brings his hand out of me. I hear him call me baby and I feel my chest clench. He reaches down and pulls my pants off along with my underwear. He makes a joke about not needing them anymore and says he'll wash them so they'll be clean in the morning. The morning is not something I want to think about right now. All I want to think about is Harry and how I'm actually with him. I honestly didn't think I'd end up here. A lot of people told me we'd be good together but I didn't believe them. It just turns out that I ended up in the same club as him and one thing led to another. It always works out that way, doesn't it? 

I sit up more to watch him as he ruffles around in the side drawer for a condom and quickly rolls it on. A part of me wonders how many times he's done this before but I don't dwell on it because he's with me right now. He picked me. He picked me over Taylor, over Caroline, over Kendall. He's with me so fuck the rest of them, I think to myself. 

I hear him ask me if I'm ready and honestly I could be more ready. I tell him to get on with it and I made him laugh. His laughter filled the room along with my chest but I ignore that. He moves my legs apart and hovers over me and leans down, kissing me one more time before taking a hold of his cock and guiding it my entrance, pushing into me. He's a lot bigger than I thought and I curse out loud and he freezes, worrying about me but I tell him I'm fine and eventually he's fully inside me. 

I reach up and grab his shoulders and let my hands fall down and rest against his sides, holding him against me. I hear him muttering about how beautiful I am like this as he slowly draws himself out but not all the way. He pushes himself in and then repeats drawing himself out again. Harry builds up to a rhythm and he's got me crying out. Soon the sound of slapping flesh is the only thing that can be heard over my muffled screams and his groaning. He's panting and I feel him go rigid for a second. He tells me to hold on and I stop my movements, looking up at him with a questioning look. 

I feel him pull out of me and he lays back on the bed. He tells me to get on top, that he wants to watch me and I feel iron from biting the inside of my lip so hard. I mumble an okay because I do want this, I want to but I'm also terrified at the same time. I move to straddle him and I tell him to grab his dick and he does, guiding it into me as I slowly sink down on it. From his mouth I hear the most profane language I've heard all night come out, telling me how great my pussy was around him. 

I start moving on top of him and I reach out for his hands and he grabs mine, lacing our fingers as I move on top of him. His words of encouragement have me going quickly and I toss my head back. I hear him yell the word fuck so loudly I'm sure someone downstairs heard him but I don't care because, fuck. I gasp and I feel myself rise to my second climax, clenching hard around him but he still doesn't come. It worries me but without skipping a beat or letting me fall from my disoriented state he unlaces one of our hands and reaches down, rubbing my clit quickly and I'm gasping out again. His eyes are on my face and I feel him tense up, watching his abs underneath his skin clench and he lets out a loud yell as soon as he comes, pushing himself deep inside me and that's all I need before my third orgasm washes over me.

I feel completely exhausted as I climb off the top of him and look around for my clothes. He notices me and asks what I'm doing. When I reply with that I'm looking for clothes he rolls his eyes, grabbing my arm and pulling me down next to him. He tells me I don't need clothes and that my body is fine the way it is. I start to disagree because my body isn't perfect. I have curves, I have rolls I have awkward bits and pieces and he puts a hand over my mouth and my eyes go wide. He tells me to hush, kissing me. He searches for the blanket with his other hand and pulls it up over me, knowing I'm uncomfortable. I mumble a thank you before I feel his lips on my temple and he pulls me in. I wrap my arm around him and rub my hand against his hip bone. I sigh in content as I put my head on the pillow and he soon follows, but stays awake. I tell him I'm going to sleep and he just nods, and I stare at him for a second, wondering what his game was. I ask him if he's going to sleep too and he tells me he will after I will. We banter back and forth for a bit and it ends with me calling him the world's largest weenie and him telling me he has the world's largest weenie and I end up laughing myself to sleep, in the arms of Harry Styles. I couldn't be in a better place. 


End file.
